Unexpected circumstances
by Mednay
Summary: Artemisia thought that she has only two options: win this war or die trying but suddenly random things happened. Loki included in story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fic in my life, please don't judge me. Sorry for my mistakes, English isn't my first language. If someone want to take it as a prompt feel free to use it. I will be more than happy to read it. I have lots of ideas for the following chapters but my writing skills stops me. Maybe some day I will write more.  
**disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or anything from _300: rise of an empire_'s movie plot. ( I used two quotes and they're marked by * )**  
**

* * *

**Set in the end of movie 300: rise of an empire.  
**

Final battle between Artemisia and Themistocles. They both fight fast and roughly. Their blood thirst and passion for killing were floating in the air around them when suddenly they stopped.

Delicate breeze began to move Artemisia's long, dark hair while they speechlessly stared over horizon. She quickly understood that these emerging dark dots will be her destruction. ,,Fuck" - she thought, knowing her shitty situation. All Greece were about to fight Persian's fleet, there was no chance to win this battle now.

Themistocles looks at her and said:  
\- _order your ships to disengage and surrender to me_.*  
\- _surrender..?_ \- said Artemisia with a contempt in her voice. Surrender to anyone was never an option for her. She would rather die than gave up her freedom, her honor and status. Proposition itself was just insulting.  
\- _there's still time for you to ready a launch and escape. *_ \- add Athenian.  
_\- only cowards run away!  
\- don't make me to using my sword, it would be a real waste of your abilities._ \- threatened.  
\- _real warriors fight till the end!_

She shouted and quickly pulled her knife but before she had time to attack, someone unexpectedly appeared between them and momentum threw them back. Artemisia hurriedly stood up, suspiciously watching the stranger. Themistocles was less lucky with his short flight and hit his head on the edge so hard that he lost consciousness.

Newly arrived men was about two heads higher than she, he was slim but muscular and had weird kind of armor, full of black leather with green and gold elements. In his right hand held something which looks like mage staff. Artemisia started to wonder if he's a wizard which could explain how he materialized on this ship out of nowhere. Her train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by stranger's voice:  
_\- I hope you don't mind that I cut off your.. let's say.. business meeting._ \- said leisurely walking towards her.  
_\- who are you!  
-I am Loki of Jotunheim. I have an offer for you. _

_\- what kind of offer some weird magician can possibly have for me?_ \- she asked with mockery and a sneer on her face.

\- _so pugnacious! I knew it will be fun!_ \- he smiled. - _I think yours battle skills will be quite useful in what I intend to do so I'm here to make a deal: you will travel with me to Asgard and cooperate and in exchange you can wish whatever you want._

_\- I have no interest in being someone's pawn_. - answered firmly.

_\- oh come on_ \- said playfully. - _everybody has a price, some just have incredibly high. There must be something you desire.. power, worship, immortality? I can give you that. _

\- I _don't give a shit about your plans and I'm not on sale. Now excuse me I have work to do!_

She turned her sight and moved towards still unconscious Themistocles, ignoring the stranger. Loki blocked her way.

\- _you can't rejected this offer_ \- said in earnest.

\- _and what if I disagree?_ \- ask proudly Artemisia.

\- _then I'll force you. Asking was me being gentleman.  
_Right after he said that, one ship of the Greeks hit right board forcefully.  
\- _Seriously, it's a lovely chat but I think we run out of time for this! You can kill this guy now but hurry._ \- said Loki pointing limp body of Themistocles.  
For a second Artemisia wanted to argue but then she ran to her victim because desire to triumph over Athenian was too large to delay any longer. She savored the feeling when her swords were cutting fresh flesh and breaking bones of enemy. She enjoy this moment while her feet were drowning in blood.  
However her celebration wasn't last long. Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her waist and in a blink she found herself on her mother ship surrounded by her generals and guards. She stood there confused, stared blankly ahead until one of present asked: um.. is there any change in a tactics, commander? Pulled out of her thoughts, Artemisia realised that the stranger is sill beside her. She looked at him with disbelief but he just smiled and said to the crowd: - _yes, yours ruler will be taking an unexpected trip and wants to share few directions for a battle_.  
\- um.. we need to talk. - she said and aggressively took his arm and led him to cabin.

****  
\- _Listen! Let's things straight! I don't care what game you play but I'm not going anywhere! Secondly, never again speak to my people without my permission! And don't even think about undermine my authority here!_  
_\- 2 I 3 okey but you are going with me.  
\- maybe I just should kill you now and all my problems will be solved_ \- she said angrily.  
_\- I would be disappointed if you weren't trying._  
That's enough! - she thought and threw herself to attack but she freeze with her hand over Loki's head so her knife hasn't even scratch him.  
_\- surprise_. - said and smiled ominously. _\- you didn't predict it, right? You know.. this staff is useful sometimes._  
She was struggling to move but fail.  
_\- that's the other argument why you will go to Asgard. We can end this unnecessary quarrel, which I must admit is a lot of fun, and you tell your man what to do. As soon as we deal with it we'll fly. Okey? Blink if you agree._  
Artemisia rolled her eyes with annoyance.  
\- _I'll take it as a yes._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for my mistakes, I thought I was never to write next chapter but here I am! Almost a year later but who will count. I hope you'll enjoy it ;)  
**disclaimer:** I still don't own any characters form 300: rise of an empire or Loki himself, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Artemisia decided to retreat her navy from the battle. United Greek was too big enemy to attack them without thinking of tactics first. Her generals failed her much lately so she knew that leaving all navy in their hands would be a great act of stupidity. She command them to do nothing aggressive until she come back and instructed how to react if they had to defend themselves.  
-Anyone who won't obey will be punished by death. Understand?  
-Yes, my commander. - said Artaphernes, who always be the one not afraid of speaking, and the rest of them just nodded.

After that Loki walked up to her and said:  
\- are you ready for a trip yet? I don't want to mess up my schedule, you now?  
\- oh.. it's a pity that I don't give a damn about your schedule – said Artemisia with mock sympathy. – by the way you should tell me where is this… Asgard city, first.  
\- don't worry about it, it's just a few galaxies away. - he answered nonchalantly. - Can we go now? – added with a little annoyance in his voice.  
\- we can. - she cut shortly and rolled her eyes. "I wonder what is so damn important to trouble this much" she thought and shook her head.  
\- Hold on! - shouted Loki with a smirk on his face. Before she even have time to react he grabbed her waist in a strong hug and ground fled beneath her feet. Artemisia felt great force pulling her down so she instinctively tightened her grip on his clothes. For a number of second she didn't see anything besides colourful vertical lines, flashing rapidly. World still seemed blurry for her when they suddenly hit the ground.  
\- Voilà! – he said looking upon his pale companion. - Don't worry, you will get used to it.  
\- are you insane!? You could warn me at least! – She shouted, feeling nausea.  
\- you can handle some flying I think.  
\- if you ever do this again when I'm not expecting it..  
\- yea. I know. You will kill me. But you will have to try harder, because we both know your last attempt wasn't so successful.  
He just smile brightly in amusement, watching her annoyance rising more and more.  
\- we should go now, I have some things to show you.

Loki moved towards the exit from this golden round building, where they appeared. Artemisia didn't have much choice and started to following him, still fighting not to throw up. She felt even worse when they entered the bridge leading to a city, which was almost transparent, mounted high above the water. She stopped for a while to watch how waves brutally crushes on the rocks beneath her. Loki heard that she's not walking any more and turned around.  
\- are you scared of heights? – he asked, raising one eyebrow.  
\- of course not. - She lied and moved forward, feeling rather uncomfortable walking on this weird floor.

When they finally made it to Loki's estate, he said:  
\- Welcome to my humble house! Feel yourself at home. We still have some time before preparations begin.  
\- ugh.. preparation for what? – she asked in resignation.  
\- We're going to a ball! ..but not for entertainment. – he added hastily, when he saw Artemisia's death glare.  
\- I fucking hope so. I started to get tired of your funny games. Tell me what it's all about. - she said.  
\- In time. Now, listen: at this ball I want you to observe your future enemies. It's a little victory party so there will be most of the generals of the Asgardian army. The more you know about them, the better. This knowledge will be useful later.  
\- sigh… at least I know what to do.  
\- …and there is one more thing. – he started, - we have to look presentable so I have something for you. Follow me.

Artemisia didn't know what to expect but already decided she won't wear any fancy dress which will probably make her look like a doll. Much to her surprise, she saw black armour with gold and green elements of leather, shaped little like dress. This outfit looked oddly similar to those she wore every day.  
\- do you like it? I hope it will be suitable.  
\- yea.. um.. I think it's ok.  
\- so get change and I'll be back in half an hour. – said Loki and soon after he left.

When they arrived to the palace, most of the guests have already been inside. They went through huge dancing hall and entered even bigger room, full of tables with food on them. Interior was decorated rather impressive, full of gold, sculptures and some weird plants. Their appearance caused some stir. Loki led Artemisia right to the centre of the room, where stood the host. She didn't know who he is, but she felt he was important.  
\- Father. May I present to you the goddess of war from Earth – Artemisia.  
"The goddess" how praising, she thought. Few people around also reacted to this remark, with various facial expressions; from amazement to scorn and disbelief.  
\- Artemisia. This is the king of Asgard – Odin.  
\- I'm honoured. – she said shortly and Odin bow his head in replay.  
\- I wish both of you have fine evening, ..now excuse me, I have a conversation to finish.  
\- Of course. – said Loki and they went few steps away.  
-You didn't brag before that you are a prince of some sort. – she started – and I don't recall to be called "the goddess of war" either.  
\- I think this title can't do you harm, really.  
She looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything.

As the party goes Artemisia was getting bored. She decide to do something about it.  
\- If I'm supposed to know my enemies I need to talk to them at least. – she said to Loki, and without giving much thought to this, she went to the nearest group of soldiers.  
\- If this is your version of victory party i have to say it's pitiful.  
\- And who are you to say such a thing? – said the tallest man, looking at Artemisia intrigued but with a little mockery.  
\- I'm someone who always win and knew how to celebrate it properly.  
\- Oh.. how arrogant, and such confidence! I like it in women! It brings a little spice.. if you know what I mean – he said with a smirk looking at his companions, and they all started to laugh.  
Ugh, that's what I thought. They are no worthy enemies, they're just a bunch of smug assholes. She looked at them irritated.  
\- If you fight as good as you joke, I'm starting to worry about this weird land, and I'm here about 3 hour long. It also makes me wonder who was your enemy, if the pathetic creatures like you won this war. – she teased.  
\- Huh. And I thought we could get along. You look much better if you don't talk.  
\- I don't think so, and I'm not a decoration.  
\- Oh really? You can't tell me that Loki brought you here for some serious purpose.  
\- What I'm doing here is not your concern, and honestly says, I can't see any purpose for you, here or anywhere.  
\- Listen babe, I don't care who you are but if you'll continue insulting me I will have to throw you a challenge. We shall see how much of a warrior you are.  
\- Finally, something interesting. How much disrespect I have to show to try your fighting skills?  
\- I didn't joke.  
\- Neither do I. – she said with a spark of madness in her eyes.  
\- So let's be it. – he said and pull out his sword.  
Guests around them split in two, making some place for them to fight. Artemisia got in position with her two golden swords ready to attack.  
\- Swords are not toys for a pretty girl like you, put them down before you hurt yourself. – he warned.  
\- I hope you have the time to say goodbye to your friends? Because it is the last time you see them in this world – she answered with faked sympathy.  
After those words soldier threw himself at her but she was prepared for that. Artemisia defended herself and then she start showing off her talent; dancing with her swords, looking so effortlessly when her enemy barely can shield himself. It did not take a minute before she impaled so called soldier.  
At the same time lots of people gathered near, wanting to know what happened. In a second Loki also appeared, along with his father, who saw a dead body of his best commander and say:  
\- who is the meaning of this!?  
\- I am. – proudly says Artemisia, without a sign of remorse. – He got on my nerves. – added with a smile.  
\- He was my best commander! – said Odin.  
\- He hardly was a fret. I hope I taught this miserable soldiers a lesson. Don't dare to make funny of me.  
Loki stood there speechless, waiting for the further course of events but nothing significant happened. Odin one more time looked at Artemisia directly at the eyes and walked away, saying:  
\- There's nothing to look at any more people, don't make a fuss! Loki! Come with me.  
When the where on the balcony Odin say:  
\- I don't know why you brought her here but she could be useful, she show herself quite brilliant in battle. I want her in my army.  
\- Yy.. um what? I don't think it's a good idea father and she probably will refuse your offer.  
\- But you will ask her anyway, understand?  
\- Yes.  
\- Goodnight then. – and he left.

Great! Loki thought. Now he knew she's dangerous and valuable. Just perfect! Now I will have to think of some more discreet plan. Nothing is lost yet but I need to be more careful. First of all, I need to take her form this awful party and explain some things. It will be easier I hope.


End file.
